Still Counting
by Doodle Chicka
Summary: Livvia Vermont is a mysterious girl who appeared in FAYZ and has no idea what she just got herself into. The Gaiaphage successfully took over FAYZ and made Drake her major. Sam wants revenge and Drake is growing in love with this mysterious girl and its making him less sadist... for now. Is DrakexOC and later SamxOC. The name is from the song Still Counting by Volbeat
1. newbie

Drake stared blankly out over the desert. His eyes scanned the scenery. He noted upon the moving animals that opposed no threat to him on his new mission. Find out who the girl Livvia Vermont was. Livvia Vermont had brown hair, hazel eyes and was up to Drake's shoulder. He had tried to whip her but it didn't work out to well when her supposed brother jumped in front of his whip hand and took the damage and died. Drake needed to know more about her, she was such a mystery and he wanted to be the one to discover her secrets. The gaiaphage left him alone for now. With Sam Temple dead and Caine his prisoner he felt on top of the world. Diana was chained under the mine shaft and Liv, which was her nickname, was somewhere in Coates, hiding, scared and frightened, of HIM. He enjoyed the fact that the gaiaphage let him become in control of the town while he controlled the rest of FAYZ. It's currently been two months since the gaiaphage and him had had their control over FAYZ. With Little Pete and the gaiaphage joined, his leader was unstoppable. Drake began to walk down towards the valley of sand. He saw where Bug had parked the car, and calmly walked down towards it.

"Hey"

Drake jumped and sneered as Bug appeared next to him. "Bug, if you do that again-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. You'll whip the skin off me… don't you think that term is a little over used?" Bug looked almost non fearful of the matter.

"No, I don't think the threat is over used. You know why?" his tentacle arm twitched and Bug noticed he had uncoiled his whip arm from around his waist and it had been lying on the ground, nonmoving. Until he made that damn comment, that remark would probably get him killed now. So Bug took his chance and in a very normal voice he could let out without letting Drake know he had been intimidate, said. "No, I don't know why" Bug said. Drake gave an evil smile which made the color from Bugs face drain. Bugs fear showed in his eyes now and Drake smiled with pleasure. "Pathetic, now get in the car and drive me to Coates Academy."

"Y-yes sir…" Bug got into the driver seat and started the car. It purred to life as Drake got into the passenger's seat of the rusty, dull blue SUV. The SUV crept through the desert and soon they turned onto the main road. Drake wondered what Liv was like. Hopefully sensitive so he could crush her soul.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo

Livvia Vermont is my name. I am 16 and was very secluded and shy. I have brown hair, brown eyes, and had one thing that everyone else had in common, fear of Drake Merwin, and he was the assistant of the evil Gaiaphage. I sat in a room in Coates Academy. The place had been abused and abused again and again. Drake had made sure though that the place survived. Caine was in the newly made dungeon, which was once the gymnasium and so were many, many more. I couldn't stand the screams that came from the dungeon. It always gave me nightmares. I hadn't ever actually met Drake, but I was told to stay away from him. I sat in the dusty room, staring fearfully at the door when I heard the murmur from the hallway "Drakes back with Bug" and that made me want to hide. I heard footsteps and a few doors opened here and there and soon someone opened my door, and saw the man who was in charge, Drake. I scooted further into the corner. Drake smiled at me, in a creepy but slightly friendly way. "Hello, I am Drake Merwin, you may know me as the boss or the leader but you can just call me Drake" he stepped in and Bug closed the door behind him, fearing for me. Drake just stood there, letting me take his appearance in. He had dirty blonde hair that fell in front of his eyes; he had grey eyes that got thin when he was aggravated or angry. His tentacle arm was coiled around his waist like a belt. He was about six-foot and had a muscular figure. His smile was gorgeous, which made me shudder because that's the smile he gave his victims before he killed or hurt them. "Hi" was all I could bare to say as he gave me a friendly look. He looked like he was puzzled over something, but I couldn't tell what. "So your name is Livvia, if I'm not mistaken?" I nodded which was about the most i could do in my fearful state right now. "And why did you get sent to Coates?"

"I Didn't. This was the only place I could take refuge."

"Ah. So you are here for food, water, shelter, and protection?"

"Yes…"

"Well then I humbly welcome you to Coates Academy! Welcome and please, enjoy your stay!" I gave his joke no laughter, only a blank expression. His expression soon becomes rock hard. "Fine, be that way, but I'll get you to break sooner or later"_ Let's hope never_ I thought as he sneered and left the room.

"Glad that's over with…" I mumble and doze off into a pleasant slumber where my dreams await, at least, that's what I thought.

Drake stormed off furious. She was just an average bitch and he hated the average bitch. "Howard! Bug! Get in here!" Howard and Bug along with two of his men entered the room shortly after he called for them.

"Yes boss?" Howard said in a confused manner. Drake was waiting for Bug to chorus along with Howard, but Bug didn't chime in and so Drake left it at that.

"The Gaiaphage made a discovery that he said I might have wanted to know that was severely important, and that was the discovery that Sam Temple is alive" Howard and Bug both gasped.

"But how is it possible? You whipped him to death! No one survives your whip hand!"

"That is exactly what I thought, but I guess we were all wrong."

"Why didn't the Gaiaphage kill him?" Bug finally spoke and his voice was off key which made unsettled Drake in every way.

"That I am still asking myself but we need to take action, any suggestions?" Howard and Bug looked at each other then looked at Drake.

"You want OUR ideas?"

"Yes you morons, now do you have some ideas or not?" Drake was losing his patience. His fingers tapped the counter of the desk with irritation and he sternly looked at Howard and Bug waiting for one of them to speak up. "Well…." Howard began but stopped himself and began rethinking his original plan. Drake slammed his fist on the table frustrated.

"WELL?! ANYTHING?!" Howard and Bug both gulped and shook their heads.

"I've got nothing"

"Nada"

Drake snarled. He hated it when these idiots were actually acting like idiots. He soon realized that Sam was alone so it wouldn't be hard to find him… a lost little boy hungry and hurt. Boo-hoo. Poor old Sam Temple, he was at the mercy of the sadist Drake Merwin, his worst enemy and nightmare. "come back to me when you are going to be of use to me, understand?"

"Yes Sir!" they said loudly.

"Now leave, I'm sick of looking at your dumb faces"

Howard, Bug, and two of Drakes soldiers left. Drake sighed. He hated Sam, He hated Caine, And he thinks he likes the mysterious girl named Livvia Vermont who randomly appeared and he was acting sane. What was happening to him?

End of chapter 1


	2. Pain

I looked around me. I had walked a mile from Coates onto a small path that led into the woods which was the only place for anyone to get away from the madness. I had stopped briefly to get my bearings of my surroundings. What I saw around me was fairly surprising; the place seemed untouched by the mutations and mutants. The life here was as normal as it was before FAYZ popped up and the chaos that followed it. I heard someone talking so I hid in the thicket. "Sam! I can't believe you made it! God that prison must have sucked!"

"It did and I still am not happy with Drake, so what exactly has happened?"

"Caine is Drake's servant, Gaiaphage has taken over, people are dying under the rule of the Gaiaphage, and most of the people who denied Drake are dead"

"What about…"

"I'm sorry, Lana couldn't save Astrid in time… she died within minutes of us finding her."

Sam Temple came into view with Edilio at his side. Only one question came to mind. How did they survive? And would they kill anyone who had any relations with Drake or the Gaiaphage? Sam hit a tree fairly close to where I was hiding, which made me flinch. Edilio sighed heavily. "I know I know… This isn't the best time to tell you about the rest is it?" Sam looked at Edilio.

"No…not-"

"Yes, Mary, Astrid, and a few others were killed trying to save you… Drake caught Howard and Hunter and they started working for Drake since they didn't want to die, Drake thinks I'm dead so I'm safe as long as I hide in here… no one but some kids here and there come around so its' really safe in this patch of forest." Edilio and Sam stood in silence in front of me. I scooted back and accidently stepped on a twig which made both their heads turn toward me and Sam had a ball of green light in his hand, ready to strike the enemy. "Who's there?!" cried Sam in almost a furious way like Drake would. I gulped, I only had two options. Number one, run and die, number two, speak and die. Either way I wasn't alive at the end. "Answer me before I fire!" Sam charged the light more so it grew in size and soon he aimed at me and fired.

Ooooòooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo

Drake was walking through the hallways, and as always Computer Jack was doing his… somewhat useful research. "Hello Drake…" Jack said giving him a slight glare. Drake smiled evilly. He always loved it when people didn't like him, because when it came time to kill, he wouldn't feel all that bad. "So how is your research on…"

"On how to make new ways of energy with the materials we have…"

"Right… what is your progress on that?"

"I found a few useful ways to make energy like making an electric mutant so that the electricity could go into a large generator which could power the whole city and Coates Academy too." Jack continued to punch keys into the database which still on all levels confused Drake. Drake gave Computer Jack a slap on the back, which made his glasses fall off his face and his dirty blonde hair to fall in front of his eyes. Jack ignored the gesture, knowing it was probably the only few times he would get a sign of appreciation from Drake. Drake continued on his way looking for his favorite place in the world, his own personal dungeon. He heard the screams for mercy so he assumed he was getting near. As he saw Caine dangle by chains he still wondered why he hadn't told Caine yet that Diana and Gaia was long dead, but then he remembered why. "Hello Caine!" Drake said musing to the fact that Caine winced to his voice, which made Drake smile evilly. "Being mute again are we? Well Diana will have to suffer for that." Caine looked up, his eyes red from bawling so much. "Please! I'll talk! Just don't hurt her." Drake let out a sinister laugh. "Guards! Let him down! He needs to know now." The two guards nodded and began to unbuckle his shackles and he dropped to the floor. Caine stood up and tried to use his powers, but he got shocked and dropped to the ground. "Oh yes I forgot to tell you, the collar you're wearing? It makes your powers useless while wearing the collar and every time you try to use your power it shocks you. Lovely isn't it?" Drake grabbed Caine and lifted him to his feet. "Now walk" Caine stumbled at first, but slowly began to walk. Drake knew Caine's legs were stiff, so he made Caine walk fast. When they arrived Caine collapsed, sobbing and bawling. There lay the remains of Gaia's and Diana's corpse, rotting. "HOW!?" Caine yelled looking up at Drake in rage. "You pushed your limits" Drake said smiling. "Leave him in here… understand?"

"Yes sir!" cried the guards in response and saluted him as he left the room and the guards locked Caine in with his dead girlfriend and baby.

End of Chapter 2

2


	3. Love life

I screamed. The light hurt when it touched my skin. It burned and Sam looked down at me. "Who is she?" Sam asked Edilio who was mutely browsing a packet of medical supplies. "I don't know, she recently arrived to Coates Academy." Sam's expression went stern. He looked like he was going to fire again but Edilio stopped him. "No, remember that Drake is everywhere now so there is nowhere for people who will help you to hide." Sam glared at me for a short while, then went to a stump and sat down. "Who are you girl? And why were you following us?" He sat on the stump, whip marks across his chest and one was streaked across his face. He had a deep tan, probably from walking, and he lost his kind look everyone said he had. "My names Livvia… and I wasn't following you… I was walking and got scared thinking you were drake-"

"Drake? He's alive!" Sam stood up, obviously furious. Balls of green light came present into Sam's hands and he shot one at a tree, the other he kept in his hand. Edilio finally found some Aloe and put it onto my burned skin. The lotion felt nice as Edilio rubbed it across my skin. Edilio soon saw the burns went under my shirt and this made him stop. "Um Sam…"

"What?"

"The burns went under her shirt…" Edilio turned with his hands covered in the green Aloe lotion. Sam sighted realizing what Edilio meant. "Sure…" Sam came over, his light brown hair was long no and had dozens of knots. His emerald eyes shone dull, low hearted, abused spirit. He had lost hope I thought as he lifted my shirt up and Edilio carefully applied more aloe to my skin. I knew somehow Edilio felt awkward rubbing the aloe close to my chest, but thankfully I didn't get burned that far. After Edilio applied all the aloe he could he massaged it in, which felt very nice and I let out calm, large breaths. Sam stared at the scars he gave me. "Sorry Liv" Sam said. I looked over at him and nodded which cracked the scars and made me wince. "You need to stop moving" Edilio said and continued to massage the aloe on me. Sam sighed. "I'm sorry I burned you… I wouldn't have if I'd have known…"

"Its' fine, really." I smiled and he smiled wearily back, not sure what else to do.

"Do you know Diana and Gaia?"

"Yeah, they're dead."

Drake lay in his bed, daydreaming. He rarely daydreamed but he was thinking very dirty thoughts about what he could do to Liv once she returned. He looked out his window, the sun was setting. If Livvia didn't return by dusk he would go out and search for her. Though he would have to cover it up because then the Gaiaphage would think he was getting weak. He didn't want that… someone knocked on his door. "Yes?" he said as he heard a small half knock. "Who's there?"

"It's me Drake…"

"Me, who?"

"ME, YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!" Drakes whip hit the person on the other side then regretted it seeing it was Hunter. "Don't call mean asshole got it?!" Hunter nodded. "Now what was it you needed?"

"Sam's with Edilio in the forest with some brunette." Drake's nostrils flared. He sat up and looked Hunter right in the eye then furious, said "Get. Her. NOW!" Hunter nodded and ran off. Sam Temple was a dead man now. He wouldn't stop until he was dead either.

End of book one (the next book will be rated M for various reasons)

2


	4. The End of the Beginning

Sam looked almost in astonishment. "What? How?"

"When Gaiaphage took over he needed a lot of power, so he absorbed all of Gaia's energy which killed her… then he merged with Little Pete." I looked back at Edilio who had stopped massaging the lotion into my back. They were looking horrified at me. "And you didn't stop him?" Edilio said in an odd sounding tone. "I wasn't here at the time, Diana told me before she got killed by Drake's whip hand." I said

Sam sneered. "Damn bastard Drake. Where is he?" Sam said

"He's at CA… please don't go there and hurt him" They looked at me, almost astonished. I said

"What? You want us not to kill the bastard Drake?" Sam said

"Yes" They stared at me for a few then I heard Hunter.

"There over here!" I stared scared at them and began to rise to my feet. Instantly Sam and Edilio glared at me, furious. "You led them here didn't you?!" Sam said accusingly. I really didn't have to explain so I did the only rational thing I could think of. I shoved Sam and Edilio away from Drakes patrol group and over the gunshots yelled as loud as I could. "RUN!" I yelled and they took off in a dead sprint and Hunter, Howard, Zeus, and a few others I didn't know ran after them. Hunter stopped next to me.

"What were you doing!? You let them escape! Do you realize how mad Drakes going to be at me?!" Hunter looked furiously at me. "Well…I…Uh...I didn't-"

"PATHETIC!" Hunter screamed at me then followed his misfit crew of his small patrol. I stood there almost in tears. No one ever yelled at me. Ever. And I assumed that Drake was going to punish Hunter when I came home in tears so I merely whipped the tears from my eyes and started home.

I heard more gunfire in the distance and a lot of cursing by both Sam and Hunter, but soon the loud bangs had ceased and I saw Hunter emerge from the woods. He was one man short. "Where is that guy with the scar?" I asked. Hunter sneered "Gunned down by Sam's shadow. Guess Ed had a gun on him" He walked up to me and peered down at me. "You better hope to god I don't kill you before we get back to Coates." He slapped me across the face and I yelped in pain. My cheek throbbed and I touched it.

Tears welded in my eyes and he stopped. "Oh god... Don't-" I took off running. I didn't realize that he wasn't running after me. No one was. I ran into someone, I didn't know who, I just knew it was one thing. A man. I fell backwards, but was caught by a tentacle arm. Drake. He looked into my eyes and I could see the sadness in his eyes… wait WHAT?! I was 100% confused. The all mighty, heartless Drake… SAD?! He saw my confusion and laughed. I smiled slightly as he let out a heaving sigh. "You don't know how I feel, do you?" I shook my head and he laughed some more. "I love you Liv" My face flushed. I honestly don't know what made me so stunned because I soon blacked out. When I woke up I was in Drakes room. No one was in the room with me and a glass of water was set on the small nightstand beside the bed. I picked the glass up and took small sips out of it. I set the glass on the nightstand and sat up. As I looked around the room I noticed that it had changed. There was still only one bed, but it had changed to a double bed instead of a single. The room was also now painted blood red and the carpet and furniture were black. He also had over his door two SMG's that made me shiver (for all you who don't know what a SMG is…its' a Small Machine Gun). I heard footsteps outside and a small murmur outside and people busting doors down. Soon I get the hint that this is an intruder, so I hid. Drake's door got busted down as is see one person I never wanted to see again, Zil. Zil had been killed but something brought him back, and I didn't know what. He and a new group he had assembled began scanning the room, holding guns. I held my breath as the came past my hiding spot. I heard few men murmur "All clear" as they left the room, leaving the door open. I stayed hidden for a while longer in fear they might come back. When I thought I was safe I began to crawl out, only to feel a cold gun barrel get pressed against the back of my neck. "Freeze traitor" said a cold voice as I froze, believing I was going to die.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOO OOooooOOOOO

Drake was tied to the ground, duct tape over his mouth and his tentacle arm duct taped to the cement floor. He squirmed unhappily as he got kicked in the side. Drake coughed and the person kicked him again and again and again. He bit his bottom lip and merely lay there unable to move. He heard a slight laugh and a taunt. "Oh look at the all mighty Drake now! Laying on the floor helpless!" the laughs continued as Drake felt his lowest of all. He had been fooled by Zil's stupid HC! He growled and wanted to know if that Livvia girl had made it out okay. Soon he heard a scream and that's when he lost it. His pupils got tiny and his iris's got blood shot red. His tentacle ripped up and he whipped the closet person to him, which was everyone guarding him. His tentacle let out a fowl smelling toxin that burned his victim's legs. They screamed and passed out on the floor. He broke out of the knots and duct tape that held him and roared a roar that he didn't know he had in him. The words in his mind became clear. Kill all. He began to storm up to the floors, destroying everything in his path. There were screams from floors above and people running away from his location, they obviously knew he was coming to kill them. They ran past him as he heard very off crying. The crying was Liv's crying. He ran upstairs to see her soul lingering above her decapitated body. He sobbed and fell to the ground, tears in his eyes. She looked up at him and she was again, confused for why he felt anything for him. "I'm sorry!" Drake screamed and coiled into a tiny ball, sobbing and racking. She came and lingered over him, almost a look of hurt in her eyes. She hugged him and the words barely escaped his lips. "I love you…" She looked at him and nodded like she accepted it and he smiled like a shark which, without intending to, made her wince. He stopped and got up. "I'll see what my master can do about you; maybe he can bring you back?" She didn't look all thrilled about the idea but he decided it wasn't really surprising since it meant she would owe him for the rest of her life, literally.


	5. Bring me Back

Drake continued to walk through the desert. He was sweating, though thirst wasn't a problem ever since Caine had thrown him in the mineshaft with his master. His whip arm was curled around her legs as her dead, decapitated body was slung over her shoulder. He held her head in his human hand and was striding towards the mineshaft. The gaiaphage felt his presence approaching it so it touched his mind. He growled in enjoyment. He could feel the power from the gaiaphage and it made him feel like he was being pressured to bring her. He saw the entrance to the mineshaft and trotted over, trying not to damage Liv's body or head. He walked down the mineshaft and the gaiaphage was glowing with joy. He laid her body on the ground. "They killed her and I want her back alive." The gaiaphage was slowly oozing its way to her and soon began to swarm her body. It swarmed her and it vibrated, and Drake almost got a little jealous. 'Damn Gaiaphage…"' he thought. 'Why does he get to touch her up first…' soon her head was reattached to her body and she began to breathe. He sighed with relief and the gaiaphage drew back from her, and Drake came and held her close. Her eyes began to flicker open and he smiled like a shark. She squirmed in his arms a bit but then settled down and looked up at him. "Hi" she said. "Hi" Said Drake and he kissed her on the forehead, smiling. They stayed like that for a while when the gaiaphage grew impatient. _Girl_The gaiaphage said, looking, or what Drake thought was looking, at them. Drake nodded and let her go and took a step back as the gaiaphage began to swarm her again. She looked panicked but soon she calmed down and yawned from tiredness. The gaiaphage was oozing up her and almost what looked like it was consuming her. Drake began to panic, what if it really was consuming her like Gaia and Pete? She began to what looked like falling asleep. That's when he knew. "You can't eat her!" the gaiaphage stopped and slithered off of her. _Feed me!_The gaiaphage said in an angry voice._Feed me the girl!_It started coming towards him, almost like it was going to consume him instead of her. He didn't care; he would sacrifice himself for her. The gaiaphage touched him and he almost passed out from all the information that transferred into his mind. He had angered the gaiaphage and he was going to overload his mind with information. He wanted to cry but he had to be strong and let himself die for her. The gaiaphage heard this and stopped, and formed into a figure and stared at him. He lay there on the ground; he must have passed out from the overload because he didn't remember lying down. Its hand reached out and grabbed the unconscious Livvia and Drake tensed. The gaiaphage mused then said. _Will you find me another?_

Drake was utterly confused but nodded and the gaiaphage let Liv fall next to Drake. Drake squirmed over and hugged her gleefully. "Thank you master, I won't fail you." The gaiaphage turned into the green blob and oozed into the back of the cave, glowing and humming.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam, Edilio, Zil, and a few others sat in the dark forest, taking turns being on guard. Sam was the one guarding. He constantly wondered why the girl had feelings for that asshole Merwin. He had killed Diana, Astrid, Orc, Howard, and took dozens of others in his clutches as slaves. He sneered and began to think she was like them. Beautiful, nice, kind, she would probably make a nice spouse but he was loyal to Astrid, his only true love. Edilio woke up and nudged him lightly. "Its' my shift brah, get some rest." Edilio sat next to Sam as he slouched down and began to doze. "Hey Edilio?" Sam said

"Yeah?"

"What happened to Caine?"

"He's Drake's prisoner."

"Damn…" Sam yawned. "We'll go get him, he could be useful." Sam said

Edilio looked over at Sam. "Yeah, he could." Edilio said, and then Sam fell asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo oooooooooooo

Edilio Sat, Gun in hand, watching as the moon began to sink over the horizon. He began to wonder why that girl Livvia worked with Drake, she seemed to nice to work with such a cruel hearted bastard, although it was to late to ask now. The sky began to brighten and Edilio knew soon Drake would send another patrol into the forest, so they had to head to Clifftop fast. He nudged Sam and Zil awake and started gathering up their supplies. "Get up, its' almost day out and Drake will probably send a patrol into the forest soon, so we need to clear out to Clifftop as soon as possible." Edilio said.

Sam nodded. "That would be a good idea. Zil get ready, we leave in 5 minutes." Sam said and stood up, beginning to gather the stuff up with Edilio. "Once we get to Clifftop," Sam began, "we will plot against Drake and his crew to free Caine, and begin our plan to regain Perdido Beach."


	6. Trade-off

Drake looked yawned and sat up. He didnDt quiet remember falling asleep, but he remembered what the gaiaphage had told him to do, and the concequences if he didnDt succed. He looked down at Liv, who was curled up into a ball next to him, slowly but surely, breathing. He smiled and kissed her firehead, causing her to stir in her sleep and grumble. He laughed and he saw live jump a little, her eyes now open with fear and confusion. "Good morning." Drake said looking down at her.

"Hi Drake..." she mummbled, beginning to sit up next to him.

"And how was your nap?" Drake said.

"You mean my death nap? good, if you don't count the whole dying part." Liv said, giving Drake a small smile ,which caused him to laugh really loud. Once he stopped laughing, he became serious, "we need to head back to coates, my troops have most likely cleared out Zil's forces." Drake said.

"And if they haven't?" Liv said, almost fearfully. Drake stopped, he hadn't of thought of THAT.

"Well... I didn't think about that..."

"Well then why don't we go to perdido?"

"Because we need to get caine, make sure they don't get an advantage in this fight." Drake said and got up. "C'mon, we need to get going" Drake said and started walking towards the opening of the cave. Liv got up quickly and trailed behind Drake, worried he may come to be his old self again.

ooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOÒOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ooooooOoooooooooooolllooollooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

Sam looked up the hill at the barely visible clifftop then looked back at Edilio and Zil. "Once we get to the top, we'll speak with Quinn to arrange a risky fishing trip. They are most likely running low on food." Sam said, and got a nod from Edilio and Zil. As they procceded up the hill they noticed Drake and Liv walking to them. "SHIT" Sam said and Edilio in responce pulled his gun out and aimed it at Drake.

"Well hello Sam, Edilio, and Zil!" Drake said with an insane smile. Sam glanced at Liv and saw she wasn't looking at him, but was glancing at Edilio's gun. Zil's gaw dropped to tje ground. "my teammate killed you! I saw it!" Zil said in shock.

"What?" Sam said glancing at her, now wondering how she was ressurected. "Is this true?"

Liv opened her mouth to speak but Drake spoke for her. "She doesn't have to answer that. Now lets get to whats important, you may have somethig I want." Drake said, now serious.

"Oh? And whats that?"

"Well, you have a prisoner of mine named Caine, Caine Soren." Drake said.

_So thats what this is about, _Sam thought. "And what will you give in return?" Sam said.

Drake stepped aside and gestured towards Liv. "Her." Drake said and her eyes went wide, but she stayed silent.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You must really want Caine to give up your little duck.' Sam said and saw Drake sneer.

"She isn't my DUCK" Drake yelled and just to make a point, he whipped her and she yelped in pain. At the sight of it, Sam regretted saying that. "Well?" Drake said with a sneer,"do we have a deal?!" He now looked infuriatted and looked at the fear and pain in Liv's eyes, then sighed

"yes, we have a deal. Let me go talk to Quinn and bring him to you. Come back at sun down and we will have him here." Sam said. Drake smiled, nodded, then grabbed Liv and dragged her away towards CA. Once they were out of sight, Edilio turned and looked at him.

"Are you insane?! You're giving him Caine, who is now very powerful, in trade for that girl?! What can she do, cry?!" Edilio said, obviously angered.

"She's his only weakness, he loves her, so with her in our possesion he will be at our mercy. She also may have powers she has not yet descovered." Sam said, and he saw Edilio calm down, understanding the meaning of his actions. "Lets go back to Quinn and the others then when the sunsets, we continue with our trade with Drake." Sam said, and then they continued walking to Clifftop.


	7. Sun Down

Drake whipped her again. "WHY DID YOU HELP THEM!?" Drake said, landing his whip on her for a second time. She screamed in agony and tried crawling away, but he grabbed her by her hair and dragged her back in range, hitting her with his human hand. She screamed and pleaded for him to stop._ Damn _he thought _shes pathetic and weak... I made a good choice in trading her off for Caine_. After an hour of whipping, pleading, and blood he decided it was time to head to Clifftop to make the trade. Drake forced Liv up and shoved her forward. "Walk or i'll whip you more." Drake said and she nodded fearfully and began to walk forward.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooookoooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

The sun wascllse to setting when Sam saw Drake and Liv walk up the hill. He almost threw up when hesaw ths condition Liv was in. The scars of a beating blistered all overher body, which ment Lana would be working overtime now trying to heal those deep gashes. "What did hedo to her?" Caine mummbled to Sam.

"Most likely, he whipped her." Sam said. "I guess shes better off being with us, just remember the plan, OK?" Sam whispered and Caine nodded in response. Drake walked forward, dragging Liv along with him.

"Heres the bitch, now give me my prisoner!" Drake yelled, shoving Liv to them. Sam grabbed her arm and Caine walked forward. Drake grabbed him by the arm and led him away, leaving Liv and Sam on the hill side alone. Sam glanced down at her and gave her a look of sympathy. "What did he do to you?" Sam said. Liv didn't answer, so he assumed she didn't want to talk about it."well, once we get back to Clifftop, Sanjit and Lana will take care of you and fix the gashes, OK?" Sam said, rubbing her shoulder to comfort her. Liv nodded and slowley theh began to walk up the hill to Clifftop.

OOOOOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once Sam and I reached Clifftop Sanjit and Lana took me into a room and began healing me and bandaging me up. After about an hour Sanjit left and Lana pulled out a cigarette and she lit it and took a hit. " you realize smoking is bad for your lungs..." I said and Lana looked at me.

"Well, look who got the courage to talk." Lana said, settig the ciragette down in an ash tray. I coughed a bit and sat up, looking ragged and worn out.

"H-how bad was i?" I barely managed to say.

"if i wasn't a healer you would have been screwed." Lana said.

"Oh...well, thank you."

Lana laughed. "Well thats new!" Lana said and continued to laugh.

Liv looked at her confused. "What, no one tells you thank you for saving their lives?"

"No! hahahahahah!"

"Well don't you deserve a little more respect? I mean, if you wren't here i'd most likely be dead!"

Lana continued to laugh. "No, you werent in-injured that bad! Hahahaha!"

"Oh... still! Some people wouldn't have made it if you weren't around!"

Lana's laugh had subsided to a small giggle and she was able to calm down. "That may be true, but most the people i heal die from Drake anyways, so i rarely ever get a 'thank you', but i like your generosity." Lana said and patted her on the shoulder. "You'll like it here a lot. People like you are hard to find in the FAYZ, but please, stay this way." Lana said, and walked out of the room, leaving me to wonder about the others. I began to think of Sam, he was a nice surfer guy all n' all and had good intentions and he was somehow changing Caine to a good person. We will probably become good friends quickly. Then my thoughts drifted to Edilio, he seemed like a nice fella too, but i was scared he may shoot me after my betrayal in the woods. after a while I began to question whether or not Drake really loved me._ He didn't, he was using you._ A voice said in the back of my head. _GO AWAY! _ I scream in my mind at the voice.

_You can't deny me anymore, you don't have meds anymore to keep me away. And you don't want to believe me because you know i'm right. He was using you, just like everyone else always did. But remember what happened to them? They died._

"SHUT UP!" I screamed and began to hear rushed footsteps to my room. Sam burst in the door and stood in the doorway looking around for anh sign of an intruder. "Are you ok liv? was someone in here?" Sam said walking in with Edilio trailing in behind him.

I nod "i-i'm fine... no one was in here i'm just...scared..." i say, lying only a bit. I was actually very scared my voice was coming back and was to occupied in my thoughts to notice Sam sitting next to me until he drew me into a hug. I bkinked back confusion and realized who was hugging me and i didn't reject, buried my face into his shoulder, and began to cry. Edilio sat down next to us and he rubbed my back. This went on for about an hour before i calmed down. Edilio smiked and left, leaving Sam and I in an odd hug. I smiled weakly at him and he returned the weak smile, letting me go. "I'll uh... be down the hall if you need me..." Sam said and left the room. I layed down and curled up under the covers, and soon fell asleep, feeling safe for the first time in a while.


	8. The Stealth Moof

"Liv, wake up"

I moan and open my eyes to see Quinn standing over me. "Wwhhhhaaaattt" i say, rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes.

"Get up, we're going to see if you have any talents." Quinn says

"Like?"

"Like Sam's power."

"Well last time i checked i didn't-"

"Just quit arguing and get up!"

I sighed and sat up. "Fine, but i'm not changing infront of you. So leave please." I said. Quinn grunted and walked out of the room. I got up and walked to the dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank-top. I then opened the door and walked to the main room, where Sam, Edilio, and Quinn were waiting for me. "So you needed something?" I say and look at the bunch.

"yeah, we need to aee if you are a moof, or if you're just normal." Sam said and walked up to me. I was the only person who had long hair in the entire building, so it always made Sam feel odd, and i knew this for fact since when he walked by, he glanced at me odd. I turned and followed him, my brown hair flyig behind me, and i got an array of odd glances. I hurriedly walked next to Sam, a little nervous. "Why is everyone looking at me like that?" I quietly say to Sam.

"Well for one, no one that I know of in the FAYZ has that long of hair. Two, you worked with Drake before you came here, so no one trusts you." Sam said.

"And i'm assuming you don't trust me either?" I say. We were outside now and were completely alone, so he stops and turns to me.

"To be honest, not entirely." Sam says, and turns towards a pair of targets. "anyways, do you have any known talents?" Sam says, not looking to me.

"Well, i can be really quiet." I say. I walk to a diffrent spot on the oppisate side of Sam without him realizing it.

"could you demon-" When Sam turned to where he was and saw nothing, he became confused and looked around. I tapped him on the shoulder, which caused him to jump and quickly turn around. He relaxed when he saw it was just me, smiling innocently at him. "Well, you weren't kidding were you?" Sam said, slightly smiling.

"Nope!" I said and smiled. Sam laughed, which made me laugh as well, and thats what it was like for a few moments, Sam and I, standing there, laughing. That was, until Quinn and Edilio came out. "Are... you ok, Sam?" Edilio said, confused on why we were laughing.

Sam looked at Edilio and started to calm down. "Yeah, I just wasn't expecting the talent she has naturally." Sam said, whipping the sweat from his brow. Edilio raised an eyebrow and glanced my way. "Oh? So, whats so special about your natural talent?" Edilio said. Somehow, time stopped and i walked behind Edilio, then time continued again. Sam's jaw dropped and Edilio looked around until he saw me behind him. "How?" Edilio said as he and Quinn both turned to me.

"I think i'm a moof." I said

"And how are you sure?" Sam said.

"Because, i just stopped time."

OoooooooOooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooo oooooooooooOoo

Sam, Quinn, and Edilio were in a moment of shock. Did he just hear her right? Could she _actually_ stop time? And if she could, how long could she keep time still? A million question buzzed in Sam's head and he knew the only way to answer them, was to test it out. "Having that power could be useful in the future." Sam said and Edilio nodded.

"I guess Drake didn't realize what he was giving up." Edilio said.

"And now we also have to save Caine. Again." Sam said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, i guess that'll be easier now." Liv said, with a sweet and kind smile an her face. Sam had to admit, she was cute and she seemed like a trustworthy person, but he couldn't trust her yet. He then knew how to prove her worthiness. "Then why don't you go get Caine for us Liv?" Sam said, suprising Edilio and Quinn. Liv looked a little shocked, but nodded without protest. She then simply left, and Edilio turned to Sam with an accusing look. "Are you insane?!" Edilio said scoldingly at Sam. "What if she doesn't come back?! What then?" Edilio said and began to pace back and forth. Sam sighed and watched Edilio pace and he then noticed Quinn had unexpectingly left.

"This will prove if she is trust worthy or not." Sam said. Edilio stopped and considered this for a moment.

"You do have a point. If she comes back we know we can trust her." Edilio said

"And if she doesn't we know we shouldn't have trusted her."

"I see, so i guess we have to wait then." Edilio said, and they walked inside to discuss other issues.

òoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo88ooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

Drake whipped Caine again, causing him, for the hundreth time, scream in pain. Drake wanted Caine to beg him to stop, to just end his life, but he wouldn't. That son of a bitch wasn't letting a single word escape his lips, just screams. "Why aren't you begging like old times?!" Drake said, whipping Caine again. Caine just gave a fierce look at Drake, which got him another whip across his back. Drake sneered and chained Caine back up to the wall, leaving Caine to wither in pain. He turned around and began to leave when he heard the chains fall to the ground. Drake glanced back to see the chains were empty. "What!? How!?" Drake heard footsteps running down the hall and Drake quickly dashed after the footsteps. He gained view of Caine and long brown hair infront of him. There was only one person in the FAYZ that had hair that long. Liv. So, she finally betrayed him, now she was going to suffer. "Where are you two going?!" Drake yelled. Caine looked back and fear spread across his face as they both ran faster. Liv tripped and fell and as she scrambled to get up, Drake caught up to her. "Now your mine, bitch!" Drake said

"Run Caine! Run!" Liv screamed and Drake smiled.

"You will be my new toy. Now lets put you in chains!" Drake said and dragged Liv back to the cell Caine was being held in and locked her away. Drake then walked off felling happy he got his bitch back, but angry Caine escaped.


	9. His Internal War

"Sam!"

Sam jolted up out of bed at the sound of Edilio's voice and rushed to Edilio's side. He gasped as he saw Caine, but no Liv. "So she was trust worthy after all..." Sam said

"But she didn't make it out..." Edilio said as people rushed Caine up to Sam and Edilio. Sam dismissed the soldiers who brought Caine up and Edilio helped Caine into a chair. Once they got him seated Sam asked the only question on his mind. "What happened to Liv?"

Caine sat there for a moment, taking in the silence. Then when he felt he could answer, he stated it plain and simple. "Drake caught Liv when we were running. Drake took her but let me escape. He's most likely going to torture her." Caine said and then let out a sigh. Sam and Edilio looked at each other. "I guess we have to rescue her now, don't we?" Edilio said. The words that came out of Edilio's mouth sounded forced, but Sam just ignored it and nodded in agreement. Edilio sat up and walked towards the door. "I'll get our best to go on the rescue mission, you prepare yourself..." Edilio said and left. Caine looked puzzled at Sam and Sam then realized what Edilio ment. Sam's face flushed pink and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. When Caine saw this, even though he looked deathly, he smirked. "So you've found your new Astrid, huh?" Caine said. Sam would have punched Caine if it wasn't for the fact that he was badly injured. Lana appeared in the doorway and was shocked to see Caine. "Damn Soren, what happened to you?" Lana said.

"Drake, thats what happened." Caine said glancing at Lana. Lana called in two guards that carried Caine, followed by Lana trailing behind. Sam sat in the chair and realized he did have some conection to Liv and he badly wanted to rescue her. Then he realized why he liked her. "Because she nothing like Astrid..."

Òooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

I sat in the darkness and cried, knowing Drake would return soon with a gun. To kill me. I saw the door open with Drake looking only like a shadow. He walked in and slammed the door behind him, then he approached me and grabbed my face with his human hand and forced me to look at him. Thats when I saw it. The reason why he had gone back to the normal Drake. His sadist self was fighting the love that was there. The sadist side at the moment seemed to be winning. "Drake?" I managed to say. He sneered and slapped me across the face.

"Shut up, Bitch" Drake said. I knew he would have never said that to me, but he was his sadist self. So I had to bring that love out. Since i was in the chains that held my arms and legs to a wall, I couldn't do anything. I knew what i had to do then. "Drake?" I sneered but eventually decided telling me to shut up would get him nowhere.

"What?"

"Can you get me out of these chains?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO."

"Drake, please?"

"SHUT UP!" Drake whipped me across my face, causing me to scream. Whatever love and or emotions that drake was letting surface were now gone. He smiled like a shark and whipped me again, which got him another painful he brought his whip hand up, i said the only thing that i could scream out. "I HATE YOU, YOU MONSTER!"

Drake stopped and juat stared at me, a hurt expression on his face. I then realized he did still care for me, but he just boxed it inside of him. he curled his whip hand around his waist and walked closer to me. I looked up at him in fear for what he might do to me. He then picked me up and hugged me tight. I was confused for a second and then realized my Drakie was back. "Drake?" I said shyly, hoping i wasn't wrong. He released me from the hug and looked at he, then smiled weakly.

"Yeah?" He said and i smiled back. I embrassed him back in the hug and we sat there for awhile, hugging, when i heard footsteps. Drake turned and realized it was a rescue group, so he merly unchained my and smiled. "They are probably here for you." Drake said.

"But whay about you?"

"It will be best to go with them, if i go sadist on you again i might kill you. I don't know what i would do without you, so go. Do it for me. The real me."

I nodded and walked over to the door and opened it and walked into the hallway. Right before i left the room though i heard Drake say those three special words. "I love you." And i ran towards the footsteps.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

Sam, Edilio and a host of others ran through the hall to the torture room, only to hear a pair of footsteps advancing towards them. Edilio stopped the group and they all raised their guns. Sam raised his hands and as the footsteps got louder he hoped to god it wasn't Drake. The footsteps ended up being Liv, trying to cath up to them. They all sighed with relief and lowered their weapons, including a now very happy Sam. Liv walked up to them, smiling, but with noticable scarshell across her body. She was a strong girl for walking out of Drake's hell with a smile. Sam and the rest formed a circlenaround her and headed out and began the trip back Clifftop. Once they were outside Coates, the question surfaced. "How did you escape Drake?" Sam said, and he noticed everyone glance towards Liv. She sighed and he knew the answer was probably going to make no sense what so ever, so he just calmly waited for her to answer. "I didn't, he let me go..." Liv said. Even though he braced for an unthinkable answer, his jaw still dropped.

"Are you being serious?" Edilio said glancing back at Liv.

"Yeah, he said he didn't want to hurt me. So he told me to come with you guys."

More jaws dropped. Was he hearin her right? Drake willingly let her go? Was... she Drake's soft spot? He assumed he would find out sooner or later. They all then walked back to Clifftop resort in silence.


	10. Undeniable

Liv looked out over Clifftop while sipping some lemonade. She was breath-taking sight on the balcony that she was on. Sam smiled to himself, she was a breath-taking view. A very shy, but deadly girl who he very much cared for. He just didn't have the nerve to tell her yet. He knew he would studder like a bumbling fool when he went up to tell her how he felt, so he decided to wait. "Why don't you just ask her out?"

Sam jumped at the sudden voice and turned around to see Caine, fully recovered. Sam cursed under his breath. "Don't scare me next time, Caine!" Sam said. Caine chuckled and sat down in a chair.

"You do realize Sam, that your love for her is blantenly obvious." Caine said.

"Well she hasn't noticed yet..."

"Then she is more stupid than i thought-"

"DON'T CALL HER STUPID!" Sam yelled, which made Liv jump at the sudden shouting. Caine and Sam both glanced Liv's way. She was watching them.

"Are you two okay?" Liv said innocently. Sam calmed down a bit, then nodded.

"Yeah... we're fine..." Sam said. Caine rolled his eyes but didn't say anything and Liv went back to looking out at the scenery. Sam sighed and glared at Caine, then suddenly Liv wasn't on the balconey anymore. Caine noticed this too and they both darted their heads around. "Sometimes using her time stopping power is kind of startling" Caine said.

"You're right"

Sam and Caine both jumped as they saw Liv sitting on the table munching on an apple. Sam sighed a breath of relief and relaxed in his chair, but Caine still stayed tense. Liv glanced at Caine and held the half eaten apple out to him. Caine looked disgusted and shook his head. Liv went back to eating the apple and just watched the two boys sitting in their chairs, waiting for one of them to say something. Liv hopped off the table, looking a little bored. "Well, i'll see you two losers downstairs." And she disapeared. Caine raised an eyebrow and glanced at Sam.

"Losers, eh?"

"Shut up Caine. Shes just acting... normal."

"Too normal..."

Sam and Caine both glanced at the balcony. What had she seen? Sam slowly got up and walked towards the doors and stepped onto the balcony. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, then he saw what was down below. Drake. Sam slowly backed away and glanced at Caine. "Drake is here, but he isn't attacking." Sam said. Caine tensed up and gripped the chair, fear appearin into his wide eyes. Sam nodded and grabbed a gun, then slowly began to walk down the stairs.

OoooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooOoooooooooOoo

I walked outside hoping no one had noticed Drake yet. I walked up to him and sat down, looking very worried. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"You know they'll kill you if they see you here!"

"Yes, i knew that. I honestly don't care. I just wanted to see you."

I smiled a bit and he smiled back. He didn't smile his well known shark smile, but a caring, loving smile. I hugged him, but then a question raged in my mind.

"What happens if you go sadist?" I said. Drake stopped and his smile went away. I guess he too just realized this and stood up.

"Maybe i should go then... bye Liv... I love you." Drake said and he ran off into the distance. Behind me i heard someone click the saftey of a gun off. I froze and glanced back to see Sam, pointing the gun at my head.

"What the fuck was Drake doing here?!" Sam said sternly. I gulped and tried to find the words that would explain everything, but they wouldn't form a sentence. Sam loaded the gun and pressed it against the back of my head. "ANSWER ME!"

"He just wanted to visit me..."

"What did you tell him?"

"What? I did't tell him anything-"

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM!?"

"NOTHING!"

Sam still had the gun barrel on my head, but then he put it down. I didn't turn around and then i stopped time. I got up and walked to the forest, then when i saw no one, i turned time back on. I sat in the woods, curled up into a ball, not knowing who trusted me anymore. I heard footsteps approach and hid, not wanting to be found. Edilio and a few of his patrol men walked into view, scanning the area. I stayed deathly quiet the entire time they were near me. One stopped infront of me and turned my direction, causing me to tense up. He scanned the forest, then turned to catch up with the others. I sighed with relief and layed down, goodness i was tired... i yawned and slowly but steadily, drifted into slumber.


End file.
